The Long Rewind
by PennedSoul
Summary: Max and Chloe deal with the trauma of there time in Arcadia Bay, as they attempt to come to acceptance with there choices and the future ahead of them. But is there journey truly over?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch-1: Prologue**

Max and Chloe stood at the edge of the cliff watching the storm swirl with an almost living intent, barreling down on the helpless town of Arcadia Bay, as if to take it as payment for Chloe's life.

The rain, the wind, the thunder, the sheer raw power of time itself correcting some unseen shift in fate, desperately trying to make sure that Chloe's life would not change some far off event, as if her death were the "simple solution" and the town's death was just the more complicated second choice.

After the storm's wrath had finished ripping Arcadia Bay to shreds, killing everything in it's path, Max and Chloe descended from the lighthouse in stunned silence, back to the road where Chloe had stashed the truck with foreknowledge of the storms impending onslaught.

As they passed the "Welcome To Arcadia Bay" sign leaving the now wrecked, lifeless town, the weight of the situation started to kick in. Max began to cry as she remembered all the people she had just chosen to watch die to save Chloe's life. Meanwhile Chloe began to boil slowly with rage and anxiety that she would never see her mother Joyce again.

But her anger was not aimed at Max, it was aimed at whatever unseen force was at work, whatever it was she knew if it was standing in front of her right at that moment she would run it over with her truck without any thought as to whoever or whatever would run the universe after she did.

Max looked across the truck at Chloe with glazed over eyes, her vision was blurry from the tears, her arms wrapped around herself as if to hold her body together, as she felt at any moment she would simply fly apart at the seams from her guilt.

Chloe focused with total attention on the road, they drove for almost 30 minutes before the silence broke.

"Chlo... Chloe…"

Max rasped with a dreadful phlegm in the back of her voice.

"Are, are you mad..."

As if asking a question she thought she knew the answer to.

"NO!"

Chloe boomed, her voice filled with rage making Max flinch, feeling a deep guilt that fooled her into believing the opposite of Chloe's single powerful word.

"I just... I just hate this! I hate fuckin' fate! I hate time! I hate this whole fuckin' mess!"

Chloe stomped on the break bringing the truck to a screeching halt on the empty road before turning to face Max, now in tears.

"Max! No.. no.. it's not you Max!"

Chloe said with a deep concern in her voice as she scooted across the bench of the truck and wrapped her arms around Max.

"I told you didn't I? 'No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision!' Max I meant that! 'I will always be with you!"

Max began to fall apart in Chloe's embrace as she finally let all her emotions rush to the surface. Anger, Guilt, Grief, Sadness, they all came in a flood, an unstoppable tsunami of pain that tormented her. All that held her together was Chloe. It felt to Max, as if Chloe was gripping her tighter than anyone had ever held onto anything in all of time, as if even Chloe was afraid Max would fall to dust and be swept away.

"Max."

Chloe continued in a hushed and loving tone.

"You saved me, I can't even imagine how hard that was, I can't even begin to understand the pain you're in, I... I need you to know, that no matter what it looks like, no matter what you feel, I know you did what was right~ "

"CHLOE!"

Max screamed cutting Chloe off with a deep rough rasp, her voice cracking with every word.

"I killed them! I killed them all.. I'm horrible, I let everyone... everything die for my own selfishness, I traded them for you! I traded Joyce, and Warren and Kate... I traded everyone! How can I ever look you in the eyes! Look at myself!"

Chloe thought of her mother, thinking of how she would never see her again, about how the whole town was gone, and everyone she knew or loved was gone with it. But looking down she saw Max, the girl who had let it all be destroyed, crying in her arms, and she knew that no matter how much she had lost, Max was all she needed, all that she cared about anymore. She loved her mother, but she knew in her heart that Joyce was a mother above all else, and that she would have never wanted to live if her daughter had to die. A thought that gave her little comfort, but it was better than nothing, now she had to be strong for Max, Chloe held onto that small comfort.

"Max."

Chloe said with a tender yet firm voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong! This shit is not on you! it's on me! I made you do this, If I was not such a damn brat I never would have ended up in that bathroom with Nathan God Damn Prescott in the first place! I fucked up! I did this!"

"You just… You saved me! You gave up so much, you gave up part of your soul for me! That pain you feel!? I did that! If anyone should be mad, if anyone should hate anyone it should be you hating me!"

Max's hands wrapped around the outside of Chloe's arms and squeezed, trying to hold on to Chloe as if she would let go of her.

"No Chloe! I can't, I can't let you take this all on your shoulders! Not after I left you for five years! I~"

Chloe cut the girl short.

"Shhh, it's okay Max, I've been a real bitch, lording that over your head ever since we found each other again. I can't even believe I ever wanted to hurt you like that, to make you feel that guilt, that pain! It was shitty of me and I'm so fuckin' sorry!"

Max spoke with a soft but grated voice.

"What should I do.. how can I live with this…"

Chloe's eyes softened as she leaned in close to Max and gave her a soft tender kiss.

"With me by your side, forever and always, I love you Max! I have, and will always love you!"

Max began to sob once more, Chloe comforting her the whole time. Without words they sat there, Max held in Chloe's tight embrace until she was drained of all her tears and all her energy, finally falling asleep in Chloe's arms, Max's hands only finally letting go of Chloe's arms once she had fallen into a deeply exhausted sleep.

Chloe slowly let go of Max, laying her back on the seat, making sure she was buckled and comfortable before she scooted back to the driver seat of the truck after retrieving a map from the glove box

"Shit!"

Chloe mumbled to herself opening the map.

"How the fuck do you read these things, they're like hella confusing."

Chloe grumbled as she rotated the map until the words were finally standing upright.

"Gotta get her some place safe, shit, where do her parents live!"

Chloe began to grow annoyed yet again before she realized something obvious that had totally slipped her mind.

"Her phone!"

She thought, I bet I can get her parents address off her contacts."

She thought.

Chloe reached over the bench and slowly reached around Max's waist, trying ever so delicately not to disturb the now unconscious Max. Slowly Chloe slipped her hand into Max's right pants pocket when suddenly Max's hands grabbed Chloe's entire arm again.

"Chloe!"

Max groaned in a panicked tone still very much unconscious as she latched onto Chloe's arm tightly with her quivering arms wrapping them around Chloe's like two snakes.

"Bastard! You killed Chloe! You Bastard!"

Max began to thrash.

"I'll kill you!"

Chloe looked down with concern.

"Max!"

Chloe said firmly but with care and reassurance in her voice.

"I'm right here Max, I'm right here with you! You're safe, I'm safe, it's just a dream shh."

Chloe scooted back across the bench of the truck, yet again wrapping her arms around Max's shaky body. Holding her softly this time she slowly ran her fingers through Max's hair and whispered quiet reassurances in Max's ear. After 10 minutes she was able to slowly work Max's phone from her pocket.

Having finally untangled herself from an unconscious Max's death grip Chloe scooted back to the driver side and exiting the truck.

"Okay, don't panic, you got this Chloe, just call her parents who you have not spoken to in 5 years and tell them you have they're daughter sleeping in your truck after a hella freak tornado fuckin' sucked up the town. SHIT! Are you stupid Chloe! Do you want them to hate you!"

Chloe began pacing from the tailgate to the hood of the truck over and over muttering dozens of practice sentences to herself try to figure out what to say to Vanessa and Ryan.

"Fuck, FUCK! What the hell do I say!"

Suddenly Max's phone began to ring, looking down Chloe saw Vanessa's face and number on the screen, shocked and confused Chloe answered the phone.

"MAX! Oh my lord are you okay baby!"

It was Max's mother Vanessa's voice.

"Baby dear!?"

Unable to think Chloe was totally silent for what seemed to her an eternity before blurting out the only words that could come to mind.

"Hay Mrs. Caulfield.. It's.. It's Chloe… Max is okay, she is with me…. I~"

Vanessa's voice cut her short.

"Chloe? Oh thank god you are okay! You said Max was with you? How is she? Is she hurt?"

Vanessa's voice filled with some relief.

"Ya."

Chloe began in a hushed voice.

"She's not hurt or anything, but she is pretty shook up, we… never mind... She is asleep in my truck, we left town… There.. I don't think anyone is alive back there… Mrs Caulfield, I.. I don't know what to do!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Vanessa's voice again come through the phone.

"Chloe, I need to you put joyce on, can you do that for me sweetie?"

The words stung in Chloe's ears, she had nearly forgotten for the last few minutes that her mother was gone. Vanessa's words grabbed at Chloe's heart and ripped off the hard scab she had been forming to protect herself from the harsh reality.

"I…. She…"

Chloe began to sob as the emotions began to leak from the now torn open wound in her heart, she tried to clamp down on her mouth with her hand, like it could stop the sound of her hyperventilating reaching Vanessa's ears but there was no holding it back, a loud squeal broke through her hand as she sobbed.

"Oh lord!"

Vanessa said in shock, realizing that Joyce was not with them, That Chloe was in fact alone and with no one to guide her, that Max was now in Chloe's care and the poor girl had no idea what to do.

"Chloe? Chloe!? I need you to listen to me, Can you do that?"

Chloe nodded her head with a barely understandable "mmmhmm" in confirmation, even though no one could see her.

"Chloe, I need you to tell me what road you are on, I will give you directions after that. Don't worry Sweetie we are going to take good care of you okay, Just… just stay calm and drive safe okay?"

Chloe began to think of Max again, laying unconscious in her truck, she thought of how she needed to protect her, she needed to be strong for her. Biting down on her bottom lip until it bleed a little she choked back her tears, her sadness, and all the other emotions that were swirling around her.

"I... I will Mrs Caulfield!"

Chloe began telling Vanessa what road she was on, before being given very detailed directions to a small motel 10 miles away on the way to Max's parents, Vanessa insisting that Chloe go there and wait for them to come pick the two girls up, as Vanessa was worried Chloe was in no emotional state to drive, but wanted them to get somewhere safe where they could sleep the night.

Chloe drove uncharacteristically slow the 10 miles to the motel as not to wake Max, mostly so she would not have to face the waking world and the horrible events that transpired, but partly because she did not know how to handle her friends panic and guilt, what could she say to allay her fear and guilt?

After arriving at the motel Chloe sat in the truck trying to figure out how best to move Max into the motel room without waking her up, however after a few minutes, all those thoughts became pointless as Max woke up, groggy and confused by her surroundings.

"Chloe?"

Max said calmly, the haze of waking up doing it's damnedest to keep Max from remembering anything, But it was no use, the fog of her mind lifted and she was instantly hit with the full force of reality making Max begin to quiver yet again.

"Chloe!? Where are we? How... how long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

Chloe said calmly but with a slight crack in her voice.

"We just drove a few miles, Your… um your mom gave me directions here. Sorry about using your phone but I didn't know what to do... And I didn't know what else to do I just sort of panicked and~

"It's okay Chloe…."

Max cut her off.

"It's not like I'm any help to anyone right now… I'm just absorbed in my own selfish pouting… You're the one who lost everything!"

"Max…"

Chloe replied somberly, worried for her friend, who was holding the weight of so much all by herself, refusing to share the pain or guilt with anyone. She feared Max would never stop punishing herself, which made Chloe feel all the more guilty herself.

"I know Chloe, I know that you care, I know that you want me to think this is somehow not my fault! But it is!"

Max said with anger and guilt in her voice.

"I did this, there is no other way to look at it, I chose you over everyone… everything you knew and loved! I took it all away from you just so I would not lose you! Because I love you Chloe! Because I could not live without you!"

Max continued, slowly raising her volume with increasing agitation and pain in her voice, stunning Chloe into silence, unable to find her mental footing to stop Max's self blaming rampage.

"I hurt you! I hurt everyone!"

The pain in her throat was finally too much, she could no long talk as the pain and the tears took over she fell silent, falling forward onto Chloe's lap almost unable to breathe.

Without a single word Chloe rested her hands on Max's head and back. Slowly petting the top of her head, Chloe leaned forward hugging Max awkwardly leaving them both in an uncomfortable position. Slowly they both calmed down, Max feeling Chloe's presence soothing her pain she fell asleep once again, but this time Chloe joined her, drifting off to sleep for the first time since the tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2: Besties

Dedicated to Riley Recks, beloved person and admired Streamer. R.I.P, You will always have a place in the hearts of so many, even those you never met in life.

Not 30 minutes had gone by with Chloe and Max asleep in the truck before they were awoken by a sudden knock on the driver side window.

"Hello?"

Came an old and worn out voice

"Hay! Your wasting gas ya know!"

Chloe was the first to stir from her shallow sleep, looking up she saw an old women dressed in ragged clothes staring back at her.

"Shit!"

Chloe exclaimed quietly trying not to wake Max. She turned the key to the truck, causing it to choke and turn off, the sudden silence as the engine's low rumbling vibration disappeared caused Max to stir and look up. Looking at Chloe she saw the old woman's face on the other side of the foggy window.

"You!"

Max said in shock, instantly recognizing her as the homeless women from behind the two whales.

"What? You know her Max?"

Chloe looked over to max in confusion and then back at the old women outside."

"Ya"

Max said shocked but happy. She was almost overjoyed to see the old woman was alive and safe, the fact even one person did not die in Arcadia Bay because of her choice was almost enough to put some remnant of smile back on her face before the somberness of it wiped it away again.

"She… I talked to her back in Arcadia, She was living behind the Two Whales, I… I told her about my vision of the tornado"

A shocked and worried look overtook Chloe's face.

"Shit! What else does she know Max?"

Chloe screeched, seemingly both hurt and worried. All she could think about was what this woman knew and if it was going to come back to haunt them.

"Nothing… I swear, She… I don't know I just felt like I could trust her… I just needed someone to talk to, someone outside of the all the shit that was happening!"

Max said hoping Chloe could understand.

"What about me Max!"

Chloe began obviously hurt by the idea Max felt she needed someone other than her to talk things out with.

"I was there for you Max! You could have come to me, you know that..."

Chloe's voice began to calm as she realized her words could hurt Max more now than ever in her friends current state.

"I just wish you had at least told me Max, You know I would have been right there for you no matter what."

Chloe reached her hands over and grabbed one of Max's.

"Damn it!"

Chloe said with anger in her voice again, but this time it not with Max, but with herself.

"I'm doing it again, I'm being a total brat, and I don't want to hurt you anymore Max!"

The old women having stood there the whole time smiling finally interrupted the duo.

"So girls, if you're done with your fussing, I'd suggest going inside and getting a room at this dump, it's gonna be a cold night trust you me! I think I've earned the right to say I'm an expert on such things."

"I… I can't believe I never asked before now but… what is your name?"

Max asked with an embarrassed shame on her face.

"Never been one to care what people call me, It was always enough that people would stop and talk to me. But if it's a name you want, it's Martha."

The old woman said with a smile at the duo.

"So… I sort of feel like an ass for how I reacted just now"

Chloe stated in an embarrassed tone.

"Would you like us to rent you a room for the night? I feel like it's the least we could do seeing as you just saved me a monster gas bill!"

Chloe said as she thumped her hand on the top of the dashboard

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads girls, I have been living without a roof over my head or a heater for more years then you have both been alive put together. I'll be fine out here, besides I don't think I would be welcome in such a fancy dump like this."

The old woman said playfully pointing over her shoulder at the ill kept motel sign, half the letters having long since burned out.

"Now if you will excuse this old hen, I have to go make my bed for the night."

Having said that the old women walked away behind the building leaving Max and Chloe alone yet again.

The two girls sat for a moment, the cabin of the truck getting colder with every passing second before Chloe finally piped up.

"Whelp!"

Chloe said with a her usual "fuck it" style of speech.

"We better get our boney asses inside if we don't want to end up the two sexiest popsicles in Oregon! Let's get a move on Maximizer!"

Chloe grabbed Max's hand and opened the driver door, slowly she helped Max across the truck bench and out the driver door with her, not wanting to let go of her friends hand. After locking the truck Chloe pulled Max close to her and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder with one arm, while holding her hand with the other.

The two walked side by side through the front door of the motel, the heater was on and the warmth greeted them with a calming fuzzy feeling, Something that they had needed ever since that moment at the lighthouse just hours before.

Chloe sat Max down on one of the chairs set up in the entryway before kneeling down infront of her, calmly stroking the girl's head.

"Max?"

Chloe asked with her best attempt at being soothing.

"I need to go rent us a room for the night, I'll be right up there okay, Just… Don't go anywhere okay?"

Chloe said as if worried Max would somehow vanish the moment she turned her back. Max nodded silently, with her head in her hands, The momentary high of seeing the old woman having run its course, leaving her with only thoughts of all the people who did not survive the storm, all because of her choice.

Chloe stroked the girl's head for a few seconds, grimacing at the thought of leaving her alone for even a moment. But they needed a room for the night and Chloe knew that Max needed the chance to sleep away the freshness of the pain. Something Chloe knew all too well how it felt, and all too well how to handle.

Standing back up she walked over to the check in. A large man with glasses and greasy hair tied back in a ponytail sat in a chair that seemed far too small to contain him. Yet beyond Chloe's comprehension it manage to hold his weight and size as he leaned back, feet on his desk watching the old TV hung in the corner of the small the counter.

"Hay man, Can we get a room?"

Chloe asked, with her now worn out voice. The man did not move an inch seemingly unaware of her presence he continue watching the TV.

Hay! Dude it's cold as crap out there and we need a room.

Chloe's voice beginning to show her irritation with the man's lack of awareness.

"Ya give me a second lady!"

The man's voice was husky and filled with a deep apathy as he grabbed the remote next to him and increased the volume on the TV as he turned around to look at her. With droopy dead eyes.

With as much haste as a snail he reached into drawer and retrieved a sign in sheet and attached it to a clipboard before lazily slipping it onto the counter in front of him. At this very same moment the commercial on the TV ended and the late night news came onto the screen. It was a young and pretty female news anchor who spoke first.

"This just in! The National Weather Service and local emergency services have just announced that a E6 tornado has hit Arcadia Bay, a small fishing town along the oregon coast. Seemingly without warning, The storm appeared for only a few minutes destroying the town before vanishing just as quickly! Tony Esposito is on site at Arcadia Bay as we speak, Tony? What can you tell us?"

The young news anchors words immediately caused Max to begin sobbing into her hands.

"SHIT!"

Chloe exclaimed in anger at the television

"Can you turn that shit off man!"

Chloe looked back at Max who was now sitting in the chair with her legs pulled up, feet on the chair, her knees to her forehead crying and shaking with every word that came out of the TV.

"What is your problem!? I'm trying to watch the god damned news here!"

It was at that moment that Chloe's usual hot headed nature got the better of her.  
Launching over the counter she grabbed the remote from the man's limp wristed hand.

She turned off the TV and quickly pulled out the batteries before pocketing them.

"What the hell you fucking punk!"

Chloe quickly glowered at the man with such intensity that she honestly thought she could set him on fire right there in his chair.

"Look shitstain! Me and my friend just came out of that town and we need a fucking room! You can get your fuckin' batteries back when I get a goddamn key!"

The man was stunned silent, Chloe's rant having finally snapped him out of his apathetic stupor. Looking over he saw Max in tears in her chair, He suddenly realized what was going on.

"Holy shit! I didn't know I was just~"

Chloe's temper flared again at the man's far too late concern for his customers, her fist began to clinch, she was itching to bury her knuckles in the man's face. But her shoulders stiffened as she held herself back, realising now was not the time to get in a fight.

"Look!"

Chloe interrupted, her voice mellowing slightly.

"Me and my friend don't need your apologies and shit okay! We just want a room and to be left the fuck alone okay! No house keeping, no room service, Just a fuckin' room okay!"

"I… Yes mam… Just… take this key, the room number is on the tag, second floor… I~"

"Ya, thanks!"

Chloe said in an irritated voice as cut the man off and rolled the batteries onto the counter just before turning sharply. The man was so stunned he failed to stop the batteries from rolling off the countertop and onto the floor. Chloe walked over to Max before bending down on her knees again and placing a hand on the top of Max's head.

"Come on Max."

Chloe's voice was calm and soothing, having totally transformed within the few seconds it took her to walk from the front desk to Max.

"Let's get you some sleep okay?"

Max just nodded, again she was unable to speak, unable to process the depth of everything that had happened. It was all stacking up and weighing her down. The horror of Jefferson, Nathan, Rachel, and the Dark Room. The lose of Joyce, Warren, and Kate! Chloe's countless deaths she had to witness!

Chloe softly held Max's Hands as she helped her out of the chair, supporting the smaller girl with her body. She walked with her out of the small check in office and out to the small complex outside where their room was located, It was still dark out as they made their way through the parking lot.

As they neared the exterior stairs to the small complex of tiny rooms the sky opened up with a torrential downpour of rain, seemingly in response, Max collapsed on the ground just feet away from the first step.

"Max!"

Chloe's voice was filled with panic.

"Come on Max! We are almost there we, Just some punk ass stairs left to go!"

"I can't! I just can't!"

Max yelled into the deafening rain, her tears now impossible to distinguish from the rain that now soaked her entire body.

"I don't want to sleep anymore Chloe! I don't want to see their faces staring back at me, begging me! I can't live with myself Chloe, I just can't move on after what I did."

Chloe got down on her knees, the rain soaking her pants and shoes, grabbing both of Max's hands, holding them together between hers like a prayer.

"Max! You're all I have now! All I care about, you have to stop blaming yourself! You never asked for this fucked up shit! You never asked for fucking rewind powers! You did everything you could Max, You tried to save everyone! But you were faced with an impossible decision! Fuck Arcadia Bay Max, I can't lose you!"

"Chloe!"

Max sobbed as she spoke.

"How?! How can you say that!? How can you even look at me, after all I've taken from you~"

"Damn it Max!"

Chloe interrupted Max, her voice filled with irritation. Chloe let go of Max's hands and grabbed Max's shoulders, pulling herself forward and kissing Max. In shock Max's eyes were locked wide open as she felt Chloe's lips against her own, they were, rough, and chapped. Exactly as Max remembered them from when Chloe dared her.

In that moment Max stopped shaking, her eyes now welling with tears, not of guilt but of overwhelming happiness. Max's body began to act on 'its own, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her closer until they both lost their balance.

Max fell backwards into a puddle, Chloe fell ontop of her, letting go of Max's shoulders and bracing against the fall with both hands. The kiss was broken as they fell into the cold water, they stared into each other's eyes in silence for what seemed like forever.

To them it was utterly silent, not even the hammering rain could be heard. Their breathing, their heart beats, their entire bodies began to synchronize with each other. Chloe slowly lowered herself over Max, she brought their faces together until their lips were almost touching.

"Max"

Chloe began in a quiet and voice filled with love and pain twisted together by grief.

"I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you, that you are all and everything to me Max! That I can't live without you, and you couldn't live without me!"

Chloe paused for a moment, choking back her tears to no avail before continuing.

"Max! My mother would have wanted me to live, no matter what, she would have burned the town to the ground if she had to! She could never be angry with you for saving me! So don't you dare use her as an excuse to beat yourself up!"

The grief had finally caught up to Chloe. As the last words escaped her lips she lost all her strength and fell onto Max's chest and began to sob without control. All Max could do was wrap her arms around Chloe and cry with her.

Soon both girls had run out of tears, lying in there cold looked at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other, they helped each other to their feet and made their way quietly to their room on the second floor.

Entering the small motel room Chloe looked around, while Max sat on the floor at the foot of the bed taking of her shoes. The room looked like it had not been updated since the 70's. An old recliner in the corner near the window, a small tube TV sat atop an even older dresser on the opposite wall. But Chloe's eyes finally came to rest on the bed, it was a small twin mattress.

"Pfft!"

Chloe let out with annoyance.

"Cheap assholes can't even spring for two beds! This place is even worse than that dump in~ "

Chloe's mind trailed off as she thought of the motel in Arcadia bay, remembering now that it was nothing but a pile of soggy rubble.

"Shit… Sorry Max!"

Max looked up at Chloe questioningly.

"Sorry Chloe… I… I'm not sure I was listening."

Chloe looked at Max. Seeing her she realized they were both soaked to the bone.

"Dude, we gotta get out of these clothes and warm up and shit, before we, like catch a cold or some shit!"

Max looked at Chloe with an almost invisible smirk on her face.

"That's not how colds work Chloe. But ya, I'm super cold to. Besides we need to have dry clothes before my parents get here."

Chloe stared at Max for a moment watching her friend take off her socks, Then at the small single bed in the corner.

"Looks like we are spoonin' tonight Max!"

Chloe yelled in her usual joking manner.

"Chloe!"

Max exclaimed in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed a warm red, contrasting against her pale complexion.

"Come on Shaka Brah! We just totally made out in the parking lot! What's a little spoonin' between besties!"

Max's eyes were wide open as her entire face was taken over by the warmth of her intense blush that now dominated her face, as she remembered that moment not a few minutes earlier.

"I… ummm…"

Max attempted to speak but all the words in her mind fell away as she stared at Chloe who began to strip down to her underwear.

"Damn Max! One kiss and you're turning into such a pervert!"

Chloe giggled with a wide grin on her face. A sight that warmed Max's heart, which had felt frozen ever since they watched Arcadia Bay as it was ripped apart.

Without knowing it, Max smiled softly at Chloe who smiled back with her trademark grin, the same that Max had loved since as far back as she could remember.

"Come on! Hurry up I, I gotta get these hung on the shower curtain so they can dry."

Chloe said as she tugged lightly on Max's collar.

"Here? In front of you?"

Max Squeaked in embarrassment.

"Uh? Ya! It's just like the pool okay? Just... that I get to watch this time!"

Chloe said as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"No!"

Max yelped almost as soon as Chloe uttered the last words, Her cheeks still flush with a now deepening red.

"You have to turn around, no watching!"

Chloes grin drew out into a disappointed scowl.

"Come on! You got to watch me! No fair!"

Chloe whined as she pouted.

Without a word Max simply pointed her finger down and made a circling motion, telling Chloe to turn around. Chloe scowled once more and dramatically crossed her arms as she quickly turned on one heel.

Checking quickly over her shoulder to see if Chloe was peaking Max began to undress. As she started to lift her shirt up she heard Chloe's phone begin to play Hot In Here. Max quickly looked back, only to see Chloe dancing with her back still turned.

"Chloe!"

Max Squealed.

"What!? You said no watching, and it was getting awkward!"

Chloe chuckled, still dancing in the corner of the room.

"But why this song!?"

Max couldn't help but begin giggling at the irony of the song, knowing full well it was fully intentional on Chloe's part.

"Come on shake that thang!"

Chloe said playfully, still facing the wall. Max sighed in resignation, knowing there was no getting out of Chloe's dirty sense of humor.

As the song concluded Max had finished undressing. Walking over to Chloe she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay, are we done now?"

Chloe said in a mildly patronizing tone.

"Yes!"

Max said in a slightly raised and amused voice as she flopped her soaking wet shirt over Chloe's head.

"Ew! Gross! Geez Max!"

Chloe said in equal amusement as she turned back around taking the wet shit off her head.

"Damn girl! Your shirt reaks!"

Chloe said playfully as she picked up the rest of their clothes around the room.

"Let's get this shit drying before your mom walks in and has me arrested for stripping her baby girl down to her panties!"

Chloe said with a grin attempting to hide her nervousness as she walked into the bathroom and began hanging their clothes.

"Don't worry Chloe. My mom loves you, there is nothing to worry about."

Max said consolingly as she attempted to calm Chloe's nerves.

"Shit! Is it that obvious? I must look like a fuckin' wreck!"

Chloe's voice filled with nervous energy at the thought of meeting Vanessa and Ryan again.

"I mean fuck Max! Look at me, I'm totally different now, my hair, my tattoos. I'm not the happy girl I was back then, I'm a punk who smokes and bitches about life. Do you really think they are gonna want me around you anymore Max!?"

Chloe's voice was less nervous and more panicked by this point as she looked into the mirror in the bathroom.

"Chloe! They will love you, because I love you. You're like a daughter to them! No matter what you look like they will accept you just like I have! You're still Chloe! "

Max said comfortingly as she placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe responded by placing her hand on Max's.

"I hopes so Max, Cause I really want them to like me, It's been so long."

Chloe calmed slightly as she squeezed Max's hand.

"We better get some rest, Your parents will be here in like, 6 hours. I'll take the recliner."

Chloe said with a distinct lack of emotion.

"No Chloe… I… Can you sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

Max's voice was filled with an almost dread like sound, it was obvious to Chloe that Max was scared to go to sleep.

"Max, that bed won't fit both of us"

Chloe said to Max with a soft huff of amusement in her voice.

"What's a little spooning between besties."

Max replied with a grin.

"Damn girl! That's a pretty aggressive move! What will your mother think?"

Chloe feigned a gasp of horror, placing her hand over mouth.

"Just get in the bed Chloe, this is awkward enough!"

Max said as she began to blush once more.

"Impossible!"

Chloe said loudly as she marched like a soldier to the bed.

"There is no such thing as too awkward Max!"

Chloe flopped on the bed and scooted to the far end, her back pressed against the wall to make room. Max sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor for a moment in silence before laying down.

"Max, Don't worry, I'm here, I won't let the anything happen to you. I'll be like her blue haired tattooed dreamcatcher and keep all the nightmares away."

Chloe said to Max in the softest tone she could muster before leaning across her friend and turning out the small lamp on the night stand causing the room to fall dark. Chloe could feel Max begin to shake, so she threw her arm around Max's waist and pulled her close.

"Looks like we are spoonin' tonight Caulfield."

Chloe whispered as she began to comfortingly run her fingers through Max's hair, causing Max's shaking to stop and the two of them to drift off into a sleep they both needed so very badly.


End file.
